1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reflective rear light for a truck, particularly to one consisting of a bottom base, a light base, a circuit board, a reflective plate unit and a light lens unit, with the circuit board made integral. LED lights are mounted on the circuit board, divided into several sections for indicating different objects. Then the LED lights are matched with reflective plates so that LED lights are reinforced to gain better effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional truck rear light shown in FIG. 1 includes a bottom base A1, a reversing light lens A30, a main light lens A20 and a license plate lens A40 fixed respectively in a front and a bottom side of the bottom base A1. A main light base A2 is installed in the bottom base A1, facing to the main light lens A20. A reversing light base A3 is fixed on the main light base A2, facing to the reversing light lens A30. A license plate light lens A40 is fixed under the rear side of the main light base A2, and a side light base A5 is covered with a side light lens A50, fixed at an outer side of the bottom base A1. The main light base A2, the reversing light base A3, the license plate light base A4 and the side light base A5 are respectively combined stably with sealed circuit boards A21, A31, A41 and A51 and LED lights A22, A32, A42 and A52. Then LED lights and sealed circuit boards are sealed with water-proof glue to form several single lights, and then combined with the bases, thus forming a truck rear light provided with the illuminating and identifying functions of a brake light, a tail light, a reversing light, a side indicating light (indicating a side or a direction) and a license-plate light.
Next, the main light base A2, the reversing light base A3, the license plate light base A4 and the side light base A5 are respectively matched with the circuit boards A21. A31, A41, and A51 and relative LED lights A22, A32, A42 and A52 for lighting different sections, complicating largely assembling work, in addition to insufficient brightness of the LED lights.